1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stacking chair having a stacking member that helps stabilize the stacking of like chairs atop one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stacking chair typically includes a horizontal seat, a back support, and a frame for supporting the seat and back support. The frame typically includes a pair of spaced apart leg members, a seat support member for supporting the seat and a back support member for supporting the back support. As the stacking chairs are placed atop each other, the weight and position of the back support of the chairs may cause the stack to lean towards the direction of the back supports (backwards) and thus collapse. Attempts to correct the tendency of a stack to lean backwards has resulted in over-compensation and thus as a stack grows higher with each chair, the over-compensated stack of chairs tend to lean forward and become unstable. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a stacking chair whereby each chair in the stack is properly aligned to the other to create stable stack.